The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Begonia plant botanically known as Begonia hybrid and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘AUEMB’.
‘AUEMB’ originated from the crossing of the female or seed parent Begonia ‘Angel Glow’ (not patented) and the male or pollen parent Begonia ‘Marmaduke’ (not patented). The crossing was conducted in 2012 in Danielson, Conn. The resulting seeds were subsequently planted and grown. The cultivar ‘AUEMB’ was selected by the inventor in 2013 in a controlled environment as a single plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a cultivated area of Danielson, Conn.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘AUEMB’ first occurred by tissue culture in 2013 in Danielson, Conn. Since that time, under careful observation, the unique characteristics of the new cultivar have been uniform, stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.